In tomosynthesis, a three-dimensional image volume is reconstructed using X-ray projections from an angular range less than 180°, e.g. typically 10°-60° in human breast tomosynthesis. Due to the limited angular range of the setup, the spatial extent of an object under examination in the principal direction of the X-rays cannot be accurately reconstructed by known image reconstruction techniques.
EP 2,101,648 B1 describes a method and a device for generating a tomosynthetic three-dimensional X-ray image, in which a plurality of digital two-dimensional X-ray projection images are recorded from an examination object with different projection angles in a limited angular range with an X-ray source and a digital X-ray detector, so-called fan artefacts are eliminated by a binary three-dimensional mask, which is determined from the projection image data of a first two-dimensional X-ray image recorded at a first projection angle and the projection image data of a second two-dimensional X-ray image recorded at a second projection angle.
FR 2,978,911 A1 describes a method of illuminating apart of the human body, e.g. a human breast, with low energy radiation in order to acquire a low energy image by an imaging detector. The body part is positioned between the radiation source and the detector. A composite medical image is generated from the low and high energy images by a controller, so that tissues of the body part are displayable in the composite medical image. A system for acquisition and processing of a medical image of a body including an implant is further described.